


Beautiful

by stececilia



Series: Lion AU [1]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Fights, Lion AU, Lion Marcus, Lion Tomas, M/M, Marcus and Tomas kicking furry lion arses, Marcus protecting Tomas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, a/b/o dynamics, unwanted pursuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Marcus was hoping to spend the day in the sun, little did he know he would be meeting a gorgeous lion, becoming his protector and possibly more...





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello TE fans! It's been a while! Anyways I was inspired to post this story after I saw the new Lion King, which is awesome and i highly recommend.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Beautiful" by Bazzi

"Yes here looks good." Marcus, a lean muscular lion with a pale tan coat and dirty blond mane, said with nod. The lion collapsed onto the rock that was warmed by the afternoon sun purring in content. He started to drift off, when he heard growling and rustling a fair distance away.

Marcus rolled over and opened his eyes looking across the wide savanna trying to find the source of the noise. He lifted his head seeing two other lions in the distance and sniffing the air smelled that both were lions. "Eh probably just a fight over land or a lioness." Marcus muttered not bothering with it as he lowered his head back onto his paws. 

Marcus swished his tail gently glad that he doesn't have a pride and loving the solitude and independence it brings. He closed his eyes feeling the wind rustle his whiskers and mane when another sweeter scent hit him. He opened his eyes and instantly sat up scenting the air.

Marcus let out a soft growl recognizing the smell of a lioness in heat. He felt confused and looked back at where the two lions were and realized that the scent was coming from one of them. "Could it be..." Marcus whispered remembering hearing about certain male lions that had mutated genes causing them to go into heat and bear cubs like lionesses. They were very rare and even thought to be extinct.

Marcus jumped off his rock and walked to where the dispute was taking place wanting to explore this phenomenon. He crouched behind some long grass and peered into the clearing seeing a young male lion with a dark tan coat and a black mane growling at an older lion, about Marcus' age, that was taunting him. Marcus just watched the younger not believing how beautiful he was. The way the sun caught on his black mane and the way his muscles rippled under that dark coat and his scent, while faint, was mouth watering.

"Come on just roll over and let me mate you. You know you want it." the older lion growled as the two continued circling each other.

"Fuck off! I don't want you or anyone. Leave me alone!"

"But why would anyone want to be alone? You have no pride, nothing. But if you let me mate you I will give you a pride. I will fill you with my cubs and you will bear them and we will be..."

"Never! Now leave me alone." the young lion said turning to leave when the other lion growled and rushed forward tackling the other lion.

The younger one hit the ground with a thud near where Marcus, who was able to catch a strong whiff of the younger one's scent. Marcus had smelled lionesses in heat before and even smelled a male lion in heat before a long time ago but this smell was nothing compared to those.

This was like honeysuckle mixed with the fresh air after a cleansing summer rain. The young lion got up and charged the older one scratching him across the face and biting his shoulder. The older one reared up growling and slapped the younger one across the face then head butting him to the side.

The young one fell to the ground with a whimper. Marcus knew that while the younger one may have stamina the older one has experience, strength, and power. The older climbed onto the younger one, who was trying to get up, and bit his neck.

The younger howled in pain and struggled as the older one said through a mouth full of fur "Submit to me. You are mine."

"Never!" the younger one growled when Marcus, not able to see this anymore, raced over and letting out a mighty roar slammed the older lion off of the younger one.

Marcus stood in front of the younger one saying "Hey back off. Obviously you are not wanted."

"Back off lion. He is mine."

"Not today he's not. Now go."

"You have no right to tell me what to do. This isn't your land or your territory."

"No but I will hesitate to rip you to shreds."

"You are no match for me."

"Alright, if I beat you in a fight you leave and bother this young one no more. If you win, you can have him and I will leave you alone."

"Hey I don't need you fighting for me. I can fight my own battles." The young lion said standing up.

Marcus turned to him saying "Yeah you were doing such a great job. Now back up cub."

"I am not a cub! My name is Tomas and I am an adult and…"

"You heard the cub he doesn't need you to fight for him."

"Then I want to fight you to prove a point that I can kick your furry arse!" Marcus growled charging forward as the other lion growled and raced forward also.

Tomas just sat there watching the two lions fight wondering who the hell this other lion was. While Tomas was slightly grateful for the lion to intervene, Tomas didn't need some older, stronger, male lion to fight on his behalf. Sure he was one of those mutated shameful things, but he was not some pitiful thing that needed protection.

Tomas watched the two and did admit that the lion that came to his aid was handsome. Tomas shook his head knowing that it was just the heat talking and standing decided to use this distraction to flee.

Tomas silently took off into the long grass and when he was far enough away made a dash. Tomas ran fast and hard as long as he could until all he could hear were the natural sounds of the Savannah. He slowed his pace and panting stopped looking around.

He saw a puddle of water and walked over to it drinking it lustily feeling his impending heat getting closer. Tomas looked up seeing the sun mid sky and knew that by nightfall his heat would be here.

Tomas carried on trying to find a safe place to settle down until his heat passed. Sure he has had plenty of offers to help his heat but none of them felt right. He didn't want to be tied to a lion and a pride and made to bear cubs, at least not yet. 

He hoped to someday have a pride and cubs, but that was only with the right lion that he felt would never appear. Tomas arrived at a copse of trees and looking around saw a hollowed out space within the large tree. He poked his head into the space and looking around saw that it was big enough for him to fit comfortably and currently unoccupied. Nodding that he found his spot to ride out his heat, he turned and started gathering the needed materials to make it comfortable.

It was dusk when he finally had his nest all made and decided to quickly hunt before calling it a night. He successfully brought down an antelope and eating what he could tore off bits to keep for later. He placed the bits in the far corner of his nest and settled down on his bed of leaves, moss, grass, and twigs feeling the beginnings of the heat rushing through his body.

"Huh nice place. Though aren't you afraid you could be cornered?" said a familiar voice causing Tomas to sigh.

"Go away lion. Just like I told the other one I am not mating with you.”

"Well you won’t have to worry about that bastard. I showed him just how strong I am. Snapped his neck easily.”

“What about you?” Tomas asked from his den and nest glad to see the other lion was remaining a distance away from him.

“Me? Nah I am glad I found you though to make sure you are all right…it took some time to find but then I smelled you." Marcus explained poking his head into the den as Tomas whapped him.

"Get out. No one else allowed."

"Rude. I was going to offer my services of protection until your heat passes." Marcus said with a sniff withdrawing his head from the den.

"Right like I haven't heard that one before. I will protect you and then when you least expect it I will mount you and mate you."

"Not me if I wanted to do that I would tell you. But I have no interest in doing that unless you want it…then of course then I am all for it because damn you are beautiful and smell amazing." Marcus admitted with a purr as Tomas looked away feeling his heart beat faster and an answering purr sound from within. 

Tomas groaned cursing his body for betraying him when he heard a chuckle from Marcus. "I think your body agrees. But like I said only if you want."

Tomas heard movement from outside and then silence. Curious he poked his head out and saw Marcus on a tree limb one paw hanging down along with his tail.

"Hey beautiful." Marcus said with a smile looking down at him as Tomas just scoffed.

"Fine you can be my protector if that will make your old heart happy. Just stay up there."

"Very. I could also feed you if you want...get you supplies."

"Whatever just stay out there." Tomas growled returning to his nest hearing Marcus give some sort of affirmative.

It was early in the morning when Tomas woke with a moan feeling his body clenching and hot all over. He tossed and turned in his nest letting out soft calls and whimpers. Tomas closed his eyes trying to fight the heat like he did in the past, but knew it would be difficult just like all the other times.

"God I hate this..." Tomas moaned and panted hating that this was just the first day.

"You know if you just took a mate you would be able to bypass the pain and all."

"Shut up!" Tomas hissed as another clench in his abdomen caused him to let out a cry.

He heard Marcus jump down and walk off as Tomas let out a sigh hoping that Marcus left but then felt another part of him hoping Marcus didn't. After a bit Tomas heard noise outside his nest and turning towards the entrance in alarm saw a paw push in a leaf with water in the middle.

"Here you may as well stay hydrated. Last thing we need is you dying on my watch. I would never hear the end of it." Marcus said as Tomas took the leaf.

"Thank you...I uh never got your name."

"Marcus." 

"Thank you Marcus though why are you doing this? Why are you so determined to protect me?"

"Just something that I feel like needs to be done." Marcus said softly as Tomas drank the water.

"Don't you have your own mate or pride to protect?" Tomas asked after finishing the leaf full of water.

"Nope. Free as a bird." 

"Then why are you here? Why are you wasting three days to protect me if you have no intention of mating me?"

"Just...forget it. Pass me your leaf, I'll refill it later. Get some sleep." Marcus said tersely before returning to his post.

Tomas laid there confused but shrugged and curling up in his nest tried to fall back asleep. Tomas slept for about four hours when he was woken up by the pain of his heat.

"Fuck." Tomas whined curling in on himself tempted to just grab that male lion out there and ask him to mate him. Tomas closed his eyes whimpering when the smell of Marcus filled his nose and opening his eyes saw Marcus entering his nest and placing a damp bundle of moss on his head.

Marcus backed up and left the den saying "That may help."

Tomas shifted the moss on his head and said "Thanks."

"His name was Gabriel." Marcus said suddenly from outside the den.

"What?"

"The reason I am protecting you...I failed him. He was like you...young having his first heat. I stumbled upon him and other lions were stalking him. I got him to safety and protected him. I fought off the determined lions...killing some, injuring others...but one day...there were too many..."

"They came and I couldn't fight them all...three of them got to him...they fought over him...he ended up being killed in the process. With him dead along with a few other lions the rest left...left his lifeless, mutilated, bloodied body. I had failed to protect him...his death haunted me...still haunts me from time to time. He looked to me for protection and guidance...I failed him. So I guess by helping you...I want to redeem myself...I can't erase the past but maybe...maybe I can stop it from happening again."

Tomas lay there listening to the story and said "I...that's awful...but hey it isn't your fault. You did what you could...you gave him a chance...I...I understand it now."

Marcus turned to Tomas saying "I just want to help you get through this...for him...for you..."

Tomas let out a soft growl and said "Thank you Marcus. Could you uh...get me something to eat? I ate my stored meat."

Marcus chuckled saying "Of course. I'll be back." 

Tomas watched Marcus go and resting his head on his paws thought about the story that Marcus told him. He had heard the brutality of male lions when a lioness or lion goes into heat but never knew it had actually happened.

Tomas smiled a little liking the thought of being protected and cared for, realizing that Marcus was doing a great job. "No bad Tomas. That is just your damn heat talking." Tomas scolded himself when he closed his eyes and fell into fitful sleep.

Marcus returned with a baby bison and laid it outside Tomas' nest. Marcus stuck his head into the nest and smiling saw Tomas asleep albeit fitfully. Marcus backed out and then sat down watching Tomas sleep knowing that he saw Gabriel all over again.

Gabriel was definitely a bit younger than Tomas but Marcus knew that Tomas was young and while strong and determined, vulnerable. Marcus jumped onto the branch he had taken residence on and laid there watching the entrance, the bison, and the surrounding Savannah.

Tomas awoke to sunlight streaming through the entrance to his nest and knew that he had at least another day or so of his heat. He smelled the kill outside his nest and getting up peered out seeing a baby bison there. He started digging in as Marcus said "Good?"

Tomas looked up at him saying "Very."

Marcus smiled hearing a content purr from Tomas who suddenly said, "Please come join me."

"Nah I’ll wait till you are done. You need as much as possible."

"I insist. You caught this you may as well have some. Plus I would like you company."

Marcus chuckled saying "Who am I to deny such a request then." 

He jumped down and sitting down on the other side of the bison started eating. They ate in silence when Marcus lifted his head licking his lips. He watched Tomas continue to eat enjoying the beautiful sight of him happy and glowing in the morning sun.

Tomas looked up seeing Marcus staring and said "Marcus?"

"Sorry just uh admiring how good you look for a lion in heat."

"Thanks." Tomas said dryly as Marcus smiled.

“No really, you look beautiful. You will make a lion very happy one day. If that is what you want."

Tomas licked his lips then paw saying, "In time, I just haven't found the right lion you know."

Marcus nodded saying "I hear you, why do you think I am old and not mated." Tomas was about to respond when he growled in pain and curled in on himself. 

Marcus smelled a fresh wave of heat and slick and said, "Come on let's get you back into your nest."

Tomas let Marcus guide him back into the den and got him situated. "Thank you Marcus."

"Of course. I'll take the rest of the bison into the tree to keep it for later and I’ll get you some more water." Tomas nodded and closed his eyes taking deep breaths.

Marcus returned with a larger leaf full of water and placed it outside Tomas' nest when he let out a growl. Tomas lifted his head saying "Marcus?"

"Tomas stay there." Marcus ordered turning as Tomas sat up and peering out saw a lion approaching.

"What are you hiding there lion?" the approaching lion asked swishing his tail.

"Nothing that concerns so I would advise you just keep walking."

"Smells like something delicious...a lion in heat..."

"Keep walking. The last lion that messed with us I killed."

Marcus prepared for a fight as the lion said "You haven't mated him...why?" 

"None of your business."

"Then he can be mine...I think I will have him." The lion said with a smirk walking forward when Marcus slashed him across the face.

The lion reared back roaring as Marcus roared back saying "BACK OFF!"

"You'll pay for that."

"Bring it furball!"

Tomas watched the scene from his nest as Marcus fought the lion that was younger than him and looked stronger. Tomas suddenly smelled another scent and standing said "Marcus! Watch it another is coming!"

Marcus heard the warning and quickly ducked as another lion soared over him. Marcus growled facing the two young male lions as they both attacked. Tomas watched Marcus take on the two and knew that he was horribly outnumbered. He remembered the story about Gabriel and walking forward knew that Gabriel may have been too young to fight but Tomas wasn't. 

With a roar Tomas raced over and pounced on the second lion before it could bite Marcus' neck. The lions backed up as Tomas helped Marcus up and standing back to back said, "You better heed his warning, we will not hesitate to kill you."

The lions growled when the first one said "Humph not worth it. Come on I think there may be some lionesses about to go into heat."

The two walked off as Marcus turned saying "Tomas why..." when Marcus fell to his side.

Tomas was instantly by him seeing that he was sporting several scratches but that his shoulder was bleeding greatly. Tomas instantly got to work on cleaning the shoulder wound when Marcus said, "Please it's nothing. I've had worse."

"Oh shut up and let me care for you." Tomas muttered when finally the bleeding lessened.

Tomas nudged Marcus up and led him into the den saying "Come on my nest is big enough for the both of us."

"Tomas you are still in heat...I fear..."

"I will take that risk to keep you out of the elements while you heal." Tomas said simply as Marcus climbed into the nest and collapsed breathing heavily.

Tomas lay down next to him and continued licking the wound when it finally stopped completely. "I failed again in protecting someone." Marcus admitted in a soft voice.

Tomas snorted saying "What? How? You kept them at bay."

"But you had to help."

"Yeah because I could. Gabriel was going through his first heat...that is different than what I am going through. I am still strong enough to protect myself. If anything I was helping you because I felt together we could do it. We were good together...scared them away."

"Heh like a pride." Marcus said with a smile.

Tomas playfully headbutted Marcus saying "Yeah like a pride."

They lay in the nest silently when Marcus moved over some and started grooming Tomas. Tomas closed his eyes and let out a soft purr moving closer to Marcus. Marcus pulled back when Tomas leaned in and nuzzled Marcus' neck placing a lick there. Marcus let out a strong purr and trills as Tomas answered in kind. They continued nuzzling and grooming each other when Tomas curled up against Marcus and fell asleep with the warmth and safety of the older lion.

Tomas awoke with a groan and opening his eyes saw that it was night out. He rolled over onto his back and let out short growl that had Marcus opening his eyes and lifting his head. "Tomas?"

"Marcus please...mate me." Tomas panted nuzzling Marcus' neck.

"Tomas are you sure...there is no going back from this. This will most likely produce a cub...I..."

"Please Marcus you have shown yourself to be a great provider and protector. Please..." Tomas whimpered rolling over and rubbing against Marcus' side.

"Okay...yeah..." Marcus nuzzled Tomas who purred happily and presented himself to Marcus.

Marcus mounted Tomas and biting his neck thrust forward. Tomas let out a growl of pleasure as Marcus bit hard growling and thrusting.

"Oh Marcus please..." Tomas cried as Marcus released Tomas' neck and licked the bite mark.

"Mine. My beautiful mate going to give me beautiful cubs. No lion will ever be able to have you. Your heats will be mine to take care of."

"Yes...yes..." Tomas purred as they continued mating.

3.5 months later

Marcus paced outside a den that was similar to the one he and Tomas mated and conceived their first cub in. He heard a cry of distress from his mate but knew that it was better if he stayed out here.

He could smell the scent of blood but knew that his mate was going to be all right. He continued pacing hearing growls of pain and panting when finally all went silent. Marcus froze and turning slowly walked towards the den.

"Love?" Marcus called not liking the silence.

"You can come in."

Marcus inched his way into the den as the scent of blood hit his nose but looking in the nest saw Tomas laying there will a small cub pressed against his belly nursing. Marcus crouched down reaching the cub's level and just watched the tiny thing knead Tomas' stomach. 

"She won't bite." Tomas chuckled Tomas as Marcus looked up.

"She?"

"Yes a little girl." Tomas said with a smile as Marcus inched forward and nosed the little cub. The cub turned from Tomas and with eyes closed let out soft squeaks as Marcus moved forward and gently touched the cub with his nose.

The cub nuzzled against Marcus as Tomas said, "Aria is her name."

Marcus smiled saying "Beautiful...just like her." Marcus gently nosed her back to Tomas' stomach as she latched onto a nipple and started nursing again.

Marcus walked over and lay down behind Tomas grooming him saying "You all right?"

"Yeah just tired. Not an easy job."

"No but you did it wonderfully. I am so proud of you and I love you so much." Marcus purred as Tomas smiled.

"I love you to." Tomas licked Aria gently before resting his head on his paws and falling asleep to the gently licks of his mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> So lions usually have more than one cub but having one is not unheard of.
> 
> If you want more I have quite a few other stories in the universe that introduce other characters from the exorcist and even Hannigram! 
> 
> Let me know if you want more. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the story!
> 
> Like and comment if you wish!


End file.
